


Like an Animal

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [2]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Again, Animal Ears, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Hide and Ryuji being dorks, Humor, Slice of Life, this came out waaay cuter than I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "Look!" Ryuji pointed to the top of his head where the headband lay. "I'm a Shiba Inu!""And I'm," Hide started, also pointing to the top of his head where another animal headband rested. "A Samoyed Dog!"Note: Please do not feed the animals. Thank you.





	Like an Animal

It had been casual day in Tokyo when Hide and Ryuji decided to take a walk. With their boyfriends busy in their own coffee shop, and their friends also being busy (Kaneki's friends worked with him, while Ryuji's were all off doing their own thing), the two halves had nothing better to do but to bother each other.

"Dude, Goku would totally kick Saitama's ass." Ryuji said, and Hide shook his head.

"Saitama is near invincible, remember? He'll probably tire himself out trying." He said. Ryuji scoffed.

"Please, all Goku has to do, is go super sayian and Saitama would be history. Don't get me wrong, I love Saitama too, but in the means of power? Goku totally owns." He said.

"Okay, but who has the bigger appetite? Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu, or Netto?" Hide asked. Ryuji cocked his head to the side.

"Netto?"

"Lan from the Japanese version of Megaman: BattleNetwork."

"Oh," Ryuji mused. "Oh, and don't forget Joey and Tristian from YuGiOh! They could eat just about anything."

"True, true," Hide agreed. "Geeze, looking at that list now, all of them are greedy little monsters, aren't they? Nothing would survive in a week."

"A week? I'll give it a day or two," Ryuji chuckled, and Hide couldn't help but laugh. The two had started to walk by a certain store when something caught Ryuji's eye. Turning around, he gasped. "Dude! Look! Fuzzies!" Without waiting for Hide to respond, he began pulling the other towards the shop, where they saw the headbands. "Aww, they are sooo cute."

"Did big and bad Ryuji just call something cute? Where's your manly pride?" Hide mocked, laughing when Ryuji punched him in the arm.

"I think they have one for every animal," Ryuji said, looking through the piles of headbands. "Hmm...cat ears are cute. But seriously overrated. Where's my dogs at?" He said, moving further into the shop in search for some dog ears. Hide decided to follow him, eyeing the rack, when he heard him gasp. "I found them! I found the dog ears!"

"Oh? What breed?"

"Too many to count. There's one for German Shepherds, one for Labradors, one for Chihuahuas, one for Chow-Chows," Then Ryuji gasped. "Dude, look! They have one for Shiba Inus!" The blond pulled one off the rack, examining it. "The ears are soft."

"They have to be in order to sell." Hide commented.

"Hmm," Ryuji hummed, thinking to himself. "Hey, am I a Shiba to you?" He asked, turning to Hide, who blinked.

"A Shiba?" He echoed, to which Ryuji blushed.

"Akira tells me that if I was a dog, I'd be a Shiba. Do I look Shiba enough?" He asked, biting his lip.

"To be honest, you are cute enough to be a Shiba." Hide said, and the blush on Ryuji's face grew. "I don't see anything wrong with that accurate description of you, so yes, Ryu, you do look Shiba enough."

"Damn, you can be embarrassing sometimes," Ryuji muttered before placing the headbands on top of his head. "Glad some people think so. Not sure how I feel about it though."

"What about me? What dog should I be?" Hide asked, looking at the ears.

"Hmm...." Ryuji thought about it before picking up a pair of white ears, read the tag, and smiled, placing it on Hide's head. "I think you'd look great as a Samoyed."

Hide grinned, a playful twink entering in his eyes, one that Ryuji knew all too well. The delinquent chuckled and decided to play along.

"Look!" Ryuji started, pointing to the top of his head where the headband lay. "I'm a Shiba Inu!"

"And I'm," Hide started, also pointing to the top of his head where another animal headband rested. "A Samoyed Dog!"

The two couldn't stop giggling like children. Their actions caused them to be stared at warily by pass byers, not quite sure what to make of two near-adult men standing in a store wearing animal headbands meant for children. The owner, however, didn't seem to mind and in fact, just smiled at the two.

"We should take a picture and send it to our friends." Hide said. Ryuji blushed, suddenly feeling nervous.

"W-Why? I'd like to keep this to ourselves."

"Nah, we're too cute to keep this a secret. Plus, the only one that I can think of that will laugh at us would be Nishiki, but he doesn't have group chat so his opinion doesn't matter." Hide reason to which seemed to have worked.

"O-Okay, but they laugh delete the photo." Ryuji glared at him. Hide just grinned and pulled the delinquent to his side so they could take the photo. As a caption, he said _Look at us good bois being good doggos #ShibaSamoyed4lyfe_ before sending it to their friends. "That caption is awful by the way."

"I know. I'm an awful person."

Not long after, the messages started to appear.

 **Ann:** _Why are you two so cute? I don't understand_

 **Shiho:** _AWWW! <3_

 **Futaba:** _Huh. Akira was right about Ryuji being a Shiba. The Samoyed is a surprise, however._

 **Yusuke:** _That's a lovely picture._

 **Haru:** _I agree. You should buy those headbands if you're still there. Maybe you can find some use for them?_

 **Makoto:** _It fits you both surprisingly well. I too think it's adorable._

 **Touka:** _Both of you are idiots. But not bad, I guess._

 **Yoriko:** _Touka's more of a cat person, don't mind her. But that is a really cute picture, Hide, Ryuji! I agree with Haru! Buy them headbands!_

 **Kimi:** _Nishiki thinks they're too stupid, but I think they are cute as well! Get me one too????_

 **Akira:** _What did I say, Ryu? Believe me now?_

 **Kaneki:** _I...that's adorable, Hide. You both are._

Hide grinned while Ryuji shoved his face into his hands, groaning.

"Guess we're buying them!"   

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I started the series for. This. Just this.


End file.
